User talk:Stoemstar/Archive 3
nuehehe Ooh, clean talkie. -runs around and leaves Crystal stench behind- 22:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Crap, sorry, I was at lunch last time I was on and my friends wanted me to play MC with them. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 19:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, is it private? If so that's okay, but if you feel you can talk about it on my talk of can if you want. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 22:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Did chat fail for you too? [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and, yeah, we discussed it already in PMs xD [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The chat is not working D: Title plz. Is it not working for you? 00:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) One More Thing I was thinking about after Emerald and Diamond's litters move out, maybe? [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Hi! I was just wondering if I could roleplay Ivykit? If not, thats fine with me. 05:53 Mon Jun 17 That's fine with me. It's quite a different plot for me. 20:14 Mon Jun 17 Hope you don't mind but I'd like to make Ivykit grow up to be a warrior. I thought I'd let you know this. 06:53 Thu Jun 27 Re: I wasn't looking at chat when you PM'ed me, sorry ;-; But, Citrine x Spirit is fine with me~ Thanks, Kels<3 ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 14:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Haiiiiii~ Hai love<3 Could I do Mudshine's and Berrytail's chararts? <33 16:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Kels, about the Citrine x Spirit thing...how do you want to do this...? I dunno, but maybe we could discuss it tomorrow or something. I have to get off right now, so yeah. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 02:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Chat? 06:46, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Soooottteeem. Next time we're in chat, let's PMs, I gots an idea C: [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hell, is it just my computer, or is no one in chat? [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 18:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Except Paleh xD [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 18:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) NU Y u so good at chararts ;-; 14:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Tony's Chararts can I do his chararts please please please I can make him look more epic than you can do it/shot 00:48, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo Kels get back to main chat please :c 17:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Um PM me next time you're in chat??? 23:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Charart request! Someone told me that you're great at chararts. Could you do Raindrop's kit? She has a new description (she's a classic tabby, btw). She is shorthaired. Thanks in advance! ~ Tiny [http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sooty |'Bravery, '][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Raindrop |'beauty, '][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny |'and spirit ~ '] 14:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) asdf same o.o 00:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) It happened to Neha too o.o 00:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) <3333333333 I'll miss you<3 Just want you to know that you are one of my best friends EVER and I absolutely cannot survive without you!<3 I hope you have fun in DC because you deserve it~! Don't forget about me. c: Love you forever<3 00:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Raindrop Hai c: . Some time ago, I asked you to make Raindrop' s kit charart (I can't remmber when xD) But now I've improved at chararts, I think I can make it myself. So sorry if you were halfway doing it or anything. 18:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) http://ifunny.mobi/p/UhJAJmpw . 23:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday c: Hai, and happy birthday Stoem! I made you a present, it's not that good but hey! From 13:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KELSEY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Hope your day was great and full of cake and presents! Happy birthday, Kels! Love you! <3 01:09, 09/9/2013 Re: okay, thanks for letting me know! (It's Sweetkit , by the way!) 06:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) http://media.tumblr.com/93a29ef7e955a869b56a358b6649208c/tumblr_inline_mn7pt8CBqI1rzuxcf.gif will this make you feel better 17:36, October 13, 2013 (UTC) http://www.ezimba.com/work/131104C/ezimba17529977954600.jpg 02:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I have a poem about Giratina crackfics include tentacle porn penetrating going in and in and out rapeee have fun now o/ 03:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry! I didn't realize it ^^; 17:21 Fri Nov 29 what is so special about england 18:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) he's not pretty 19:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) nah, he isnt pretty 00:01, December 24, 2013 (UTC) no i dont watch hetalia i watch kuroshitsuji and death note 00:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) i prefer cartoons 00:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC) whats hetalia even about a bunch of humanized countries in an orgy 00:15, December 24, 2013 (UTC) then what 00:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) why should i 00:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC)